On the Counter
by Underdog78952
Summary: Gregg Sulkin and David Henrie one shot. Warning pure smut.


Gregg Sulkin + David Henrie (Mason + Justin) one shot from David's POV. Hope you enjoy it and please review ;-)

I was bored beyond belief, just standing there at the counter of my dressing room looking out the small window as the world went by, I had been waiting for what seemed like hours for them to call me for filming. Then all of a sudden the hairs on the back of my neck stood to attention; I closed my eyes and inhaled deeply as I smelt the amazingly erotic waft of aftershave right behind me, but then it got stronger, it got closer, the smell almost overcoming and then, I could feel the warmth of Gregg's body radiating behind me, I knew instantly it was him from our previous encounters. He put his arms on my shoulders, gently moving them down over the ridge of my t-shirt onto my bare arms. His fingers splayed, the soft tips brushing lightly as he moved his hands down, over mine and onto my thighs, my skin tingling wherever he touched, he dragged his hands back up, the palms taking my top up so his fingertips could brush along the surface of my stomach, then up to my chest, making me let out a small groan as his silky palms brushed over me. I reached my hand behind me and entangled it in his silky brown hair as he bent his head down and began to kiss me from the base of my neck, slowly, achingly slowly his lips like warm velvet leaving a smooth saliva trail as he went up my neck until he got to my ear; then he put his lips right against my ear and whispered "Turn!"

I turned to face him, his hands still under my top, sliding seamlessly around my sides as I turned. As I slowly looked up from his wonderfully toned torso, I looked into his deep brown eyes and saw a burning lust like a caged lion, just wanting to get out. Then I felt his warm soft lips press up against mine, his tongue begging to get in, and my own tongue more than welcoming. All the while his hands were moving down, slowly down my spine, passed the small of my back, slowing for a moment and then, I felt his powerful palms squeezing my arse, forcing me closer into him. As my whole body collided with his I felt every inch of him quiver slightly. I noticed his boner pressing against my inner thigh, desperate to break loose. As his one hand moved up to my neck while the other stayed firmly in place. He whispered again, this time with a desperate wanting in his subdued voice. "I want you... I NEED You!"

My whole body quivered as he said it. Then he pushed me back against the counter and put both his hands under my top and ripped it from me. My hands now exploring up his thighs, up his arse, and then just as he did to me, my hands went up his top, feeling his soft skin on his washboard abs. Then I grabbed hold of the bottom of his top and ripped it up the middle like a shirt, peeling it down off his arms, feeling all his muscles clench as my fingers passed over them. Nearly overpowered by his wanting he pushed up against me with all the strength he had left and his mouth re-met mine. Our tongues entwined, his taste filling my mouth. Driving me crazy. My hands going down his back, making him quiver slightly, then at the waistband of his boxers, instead of passing over this, my hands went under, feeling the bare flesh of his arse. My hands moved around to the front and brushed his raging boner, he let out a small grown as my fingertips brushed slowly up and down his huge meaty shaft.

Our bare chests were rubbing together as we stood there, tongues entwined, legs entwined. My hands reached out of his boxers and undid the buttons of his jeans and pushed them along with his boxers to the floor. His huge boner was free, aching, wanting. He soon kicked his jeans and underwear off his feet. Now, he was standing there before me, naked. Like a Greek Adonis, I could have fell of the cliff then. He then did the same to me, his hands skilfully undoing the buttons of my jeans without even looking. We were there together tangled in each other. Our mouths had not let go the whole time. His hands were on fire as he grabbed the insides of my thighs, lifting them up. I wrapped my feet around his lower back. And he put the tip of his dripping cock against my entrance and slowly, achingly slowly, lowered me onto him. The sharp pain as he entered me making me let out a small yelp but it disappeared as fast as it had arrived. The most intense pleasure, warmth and longing rippled through me in wave after wave as he quivered between my thighs, his eyes tight shut and his tongue quivering against mine. He pulled out of me, and put me down, my back flat against the cold counter. He climbed on top of me, his smell now a mixture of his aftershave and his own intoxicating, manly sweat.

His body was pressed up against me, before I knew it his cock was back inside me, a new ripple of warmth was rushing through me. My hands were on his back, digging into his skin, my legs wrapped around his arse, pulling him deeper into me. With every thrust he hit me right there, the pulsing pleasure taking all the strength I had left. His mouth no longer attached to mine, instead it was producing the most erotic grunts I had ever heard. My dick was being rubbed against his rock hard abs, lubricated by our mixed sweat it slid up and down his perfectly toned stomach as he gently slid his own dick in and out of me. Then I felt the deep tingling of my orgasm building in the base of my dick. He began to quiver and his grunts got deeper and louder. He pushed every part of his body into me as hard as he could, his warmth, his weight, his smell. I was on top of the cliff and then he put his lips right against my ear, and in his now shaky voice he just managed to say "I'm gonna cum". With that I was gone, my orgasm overwhelmed me, every muscle in my body tensing up until they nearly ripped apart. His whole body doing the same, his grunts were now so loud they were echoing off the walls, his muscles clenched so tight he was like a rock. I could feel his dick shooting rope after rope of cum inside me.

After what seemed like ages, we came down from our orgasmic high. He rolled off me and lay on his side next to me, I turned so I was on my side facing him. Our bodies inches apart, we couldn't move, our muscles were unresponsive. But I didn't want to move anyway, I could have just lay there forever. He put his hand on my head, running his fingers through my hair. I reached over and placed my hand on his neck. He put his forehead against mine, still hyperventilating, our eyes locked, our lips met. When we broke for air, we both smiled at each other, looking deep into each other eyes and in his deep voice he said all he could think of, "Fuck!"


End file.
